Playing With Fire
by fire.fighter-13
Summary: Ties to episode 1x16... With my own twist on things (: This is my first ever Fanfic, so please constructive criticism is lovely! I am a firefighter, so if i get a little too into the fire scenes, I appologize. **contains strong language** Disclaimer: i do not own these characters.
1. Awkward

**Casey's POV:**

Wow. Ok, that did not just happen. I so did NOT want to see that. Was Dawson really just sucking face with the Candidate Mills? Oh, this cannot get any more awkward…. "uh I just want to get through…" ok, so maybe it can get more awkward.

I walk between the two: bad idea. Wow Casey, sometimes you are just so stupid. I just want to die of embarrassment right now. Holy fuck. Hey, you just needed to get to the bathroom, and they shouldn't have done that right in the middle of the hallway.

Maybe this explains why things have been so awkward between us?

I mean not that the Christmas party had ANYTHING to do with that… ugh I can't believe I backed out of that kiss. I am so fucking stupid sometimes.

But this does explain why Mills has given me some weird ass looks, and why Dawson never looks at me with love in her eyes. Or was that lust? Either way, I miss that look. I miss the old Dawson.

She is so perfect. Her beautiful silky, smooth brown hair; her satiny tanned skin; her sexy, curvy body; her sparkling brown eyes. But it's her personality, the fact that you want the same things. The fact that she is so caring, always willing to help. And no matter how shitty your day was, she is the one who can make you smile. You never had that with Hallie. So, why in the fuck did it take you this long Casey? "Damn, you really are fucking stupid aren't you?"

"Excuse me?!

**Dawson's POV:**

"Damn, you really are fucking stupid aren't you?" that's what Casey said. You heard him clear as day. There was no mistaking the words that came out of his mouth. He had heard me walk into the bathroom right?

"Excuse me?!" why would he say that to me? Casey has never been so hurtful towards me in our entire friendship! I mean yea, when I went to Voight he got pissed, but he did have the right to be mad about it.

"Oh, um, wow. I am so sorry Gabby. I honestly didn't hear you come in…"

"Then who were you saying it to Matt? Because you aren't on your phone."

"Ok, um well, call me crazy, but I was talking to myself." OH MY GOSH. Is Matthew Casey turning a slight shade of pink? Is he embarrassed in front of you? But why? Because we have been friends for so long! It doesn't make sense! And here he goes, taking is hand and rubbing the back of his neck. Just one of the many things you love about him.

Like his short blonde hair, and the way it sticks up in every direction when he runs his hands through it. And the way he runs his hands through it too, when he is flustered. And how incredibly sexy he looks when he only wears his turn out pants, and the navy blue CFD t-shirt. Mmmmm, Tasty. You so badly want to see those ab muscles he has hidden underneath his shirt. You know he loves to work out. You have felt his muscles when he has hugged you. His soft light blue eyes, that always show care, and compassion, his soft lips. And his sweet sensible, level headed personality. You both have so much in common… And Mills.

THINK ABOUT MILLS. Dammit Dawson. What the hell do you think you're doing? You are dating Peter Mills. Not Lieutenant Matthew Casey.

"Gabby…?" – Oh shit. You never responded. Now it's your turn to have your face flush with pink and red from embarrassment. You have just been standing here for I don't know how long, and fantasizing about your lieutenant. And you have probably had this stupid grin on your face the whole time too.

"No, Matt, I don't think you're crazy, I talk to myself too. Haha"

**Casey's POV:**

"No, Matt, I don't think you're crazy, I talk to myself too. Haha" – Good. Well At least the woman you love is not mad, nor does she think you are some whack job psychopath, similar to the ones she picks up off the streets.

"Good. I uh, I'm sorry for the awkwardness out in the hallway Gabby, I uh, didn't mean to intrude… Gabby, you ok?"

"Huh? Oh uh yea, fine." Liar. If anything, Gabriella Dawson is the farthest thing from fine. And so badly I just want to go over and hug her, and make it all better. But no. that's not my job. No matter how badly you want to ask her if she wants a hug, you can't. Stop. Ugh why are you walking towards her. Now we are inches from each other, and mmmmm oh how I love the smell of her vanilla body lotion.

"Gabby, I know you're not fine… Hey look at me." Why are you grabbing her chin? Why are you forcing her to look into your eyes? If Mills sees this he's gonna… hey why isn't Gabby pulling back? Are those tears? Oh shit. Dawson, I hate when you cry. Dammit. There goes the first tear.

"Hey, what's wrong? Come here, you want a hug?" The words are barely out of my mouth when I feel the warm body of the one and only Gabriella Dawson, clinging flush against mine. Don't kiss the top of her head, whatever you do. That will be the end of it. You won't be able to stop yourself from there.

Dammit. Why don't I ever listen to myself? I just kissed the top of Gabby's head, and she is dating Mills. She is going to kill me.


	2. Falls and Flashovers

**A/N: I appreciate the reviews! Im glad you all liked the story so far (: This is the fire scene I have been working on! there will be more to this scene next chapter! I will try my best to have that chapter uploaded by Thursday!  
now, for some vocab.  
10-4: ok  
Mayday: distress call  
structure fire: house, or building, usually of a larger size  
Box #: what station is first due  
RIT: Rapid Intervention Team- stands by during a call and goes in if a mayday is called, or if a firefighter gets lost or injurerd. not used often, but are extreemly useful when they are actually used. But everyone hates RIT because you never see any action  
Flash: usually called a Flashover- when the heat and smoke all get trapped and have no place to go, or when venting is done incorrectly, it litterally is an explosion of fire, a lot of firefighters get injured this way, because they neglect the signs (thick heavy black smoke, extreme heat, and the smoke sucks inward [doesn't flow out of the structure])  
ENJOY! (:**

**Dawson's POV:**

Wait. Isn't this supposed to be a friendly hug? I thought Matt was still into Hallie? I mean not that I mind that he just kissed the top of my head. But why would he do that? He knows I'm dating Peter mills. I really need to stop hugging him. If anyone walks in and sees this, that's it. No one can keep their damn mouth shut around here. No secrets. But I just feel so safe in his arms, it feels right. I don't want to let go…

_DING_

saved by the bell!

"Truck 81, squad 3, medic 61, for the structure fire with report of people trapped. House number 405, on the corner of West Monroe Street, and South Franklin Street. Box #: 501. Time 1456."

We both spring into action, reluctantly of course. I run behind him, and when we reach the engine bay, we both run separate directions, me to the ambo and him to his turnout gear neatly piled next to the officer seat of the truck.

I pray a silent prayer that he stays safe. I wouldn't be able to live without him.

I can't think that way. Casey will be fine, he is such a strong and fearless leader. His men always have his back. And he never does anything on a scene that is too great of a risk.

Gosh, he looks so sexy in his turnout gear, and helmet, riding the seat. Oh, and there is mills. Just waving and smiling like an idiot.

Mills, what the hell am I gonna tell mills?

**Casey's POV:**

Damn. It really pissed me off when that fucking bell went off. Not to say I don't love running a box in the afternoon. But I would rather stay with Dawson. Oh Dawson, damn she drives me crazy. But she's not mine, and never was mine. You had Hallie, and then when you didn't, she gave you your chance. You blew it. And now she's with Mills. She is happy with Mills, right?

I mean—HOLY SHIT! This place is rockin'! this is gonna be a good ass fire.

"Lt. Matthew Casey to dispatch."

"Go ahead Lt."

"Be advised: Just arrived on scene. Flames showing through roof and second floor windows. Requesting RIT, and pulling second alarm."

"Copy that Lt. RIT has been dispatched and pulling second alarm now"

"10-4 dispatch." This is gonna be one hell of an afternoon.

"Alright, Mills and Cruz, go around back and start your search sweep there. Start with the back and work your way up front. Herrmann your with me, let's go sweep the rooms at the top."

"10-4 Lt."

Damn. I love my job.

Ok, mask on, air flowing. Lets do this dance. "Herrmann you ready?"

"10-4. Mask on, im ready to go. You want to lead?"

"Sure. Let's go."

I love my job. I LOVE my job. Okay, I fucking love my job.

"Fire department!" –no answer, ok next room.

Damn this smoke is really thick, and black. And holy shit it's really hot too. Wait, where is Hermann?

"Herrmann?! Call out Hermann!" shit!

"Lt. Matthew Casey- FUCK!" where in the hell is my radio? "HERRMANN! Where in the hell are you?"

Ok this is way too hot for my liking. Ok this smoke is starting to pump really fast. Wait. Thick black smoke, extreme heat. It's gonna flash. Fuck. Its fucking gonna flash. I gotta bail. I have to stand up to run.

_CREEAAKKK. _

Shit.

Collapse.

**Hermann's POV:**

"Casey! Where are you?!" Damnit Wait, heres his radio. So where is casey?

_CREEAAKKK._

"AHHHHHHH!"

_THUD._

Shit. I think that was Casey. Oh wait, whats this… oh shit that's a hole. OH SHIT. A hole. That means Casey is 1-2 floors below me. And from the looks of this, this building is gonna flash.

"MAYDAY! MAYDAY! Report of one firefighter down, and one firefighter trapped. MAYDAY! MAYDAY!"

"Boden to Herrmann, you read?"

"Herrman to Boden. Report Lt. Matthew Casey is firefighter down. Fell through second story floor. Is now 1-2 floors below me. I am firefighter trapped. Can'r find a way out. Building is gonna flash."

"Copy that Hermann. Find a window and bail. We are sending RIT in to find Casey. Now.

Shit. Gotta find a window. And FAST.

Wait. Gotta wall. This is good. Ah yes! Wait, no. Dammit!

Keep going. Wait, n. No,wait, that was a window.

This is gonna hurt like hell. I know. But I gotta bail or im dead.

Ok 3-2-1…

_BOOM._

"HOLY SH—"

_THUD._


	3. Shock

**A/N: I appreciate the reviews and follows! I am sorry, I am a big fan of cliffhangars (:  
some more terminology for you:  
Board- reffering to a backboard, I'm sure you all know what that is  
Collar- reffering to a c-collar for head, neck, and back injuries  
bailout- when a firefighter dives out of a window (not the most fun thing in the world and can be extremely painful)  
And thanks to jh126 for reminding me that Severide exists... so enjoy! please review! and I have two days off of my shift this week, so I will update with at least one more chapter this week!**

**Severide's POV:**

Damn I hate flashovers. C'mon Herrmann, get your ass outta there! Wait, is that a hand? Yes! That is a hand!

"Shay! Dawson! I see an arm! Its gotta be Herrmann!"

I seriously hope Casey did some recent bailout training with his men, cuz if not this is gonna be ugly.

Oh. Well, look at that! He has. And from the looks of it Herrmann has paid attention. Nice hang Herrmann!

_BOOM!_

_THUD!_

Oh, that's gotta hurt. Well, at least he didn't get caught in the flash. I should probably go check and see if he's ok.

"Herrmann! You alright?!"

"Shiiiitt. Severide, boy am I glad to see you buddy!"

"I'm glad to see you too man! Nice bailout, by the way"

"It sure as hell doesn't feel like it was a nice bailout."

"yea that was kinda a nasty fall, but you bailed out correctly. coulda been worse, remember you could be Casey stuck somewhere." Man I feel bad for Herrmann. Oh well, he will be fine.

"Shay! Dawson! Come check out Herrmann! Ok, look I gotta go find Casey, Dawson and Shay are gonna come check you out ok?"

"Yea I'm good. I think Casey went through both floors. Couldn't quite tell but the thud I heard from his body was pretty faint."

"ok thanks Herrmann!"

"Severide! Come here!" oh chief wants me… great.

"Yes sir?"

"Take the RIT team, and get your asses in there and find Casey! The flash is clear and we got people with hand lines in there. GO, GO, GO!"

"Yes sir!" I just hope Casey is alright. Didn't he feel the floor to see if it was weak?

"Ok guys listen up! Herrmann thinks Casey is in the basement. We will partner up, stay in your pairs. DO NOT lose your partner. Take a radio, go to channel 3, let the other team know if you find him ok? You two, start from the back, and you, you're with me. Lets go!" I swear if this kids a rookie, im gonna be pissed.

"say kid, whats your name? I'm Lt. Kelly Severide"

"Nice to meet you Lt. My name is Corey Matthews."

"You a rookie Matthews?"

"No sir, been in the department for about 6 years now."

"Good mask up, you can bring up the rear. Lets do this dance."

**Casey's POV:**

_BOOM!_

Shit. What was that? Wait. Where the hell am I? I thought I was on the second floor? Damn. Why am I on my back? I was crawling last I remember. What the hell happened? I gotta call for help.

Where is my radio? Fuck, that's right. My radio is MIA.

I gotta move. Ok here goes, this is probably gonna hurt like a bitch. Ok, 3-2-1..

"AHHHHH! FUCK!"

Ok, seriously bad idea. Wait, I think I hear voices. Sorta sounds like Severide.

"Severide! SEVERIDE! It's Casey! I'm over here! I hurt like hell! You gotta come to me! SEVERIDE HELP ME!"

**Severide's POV:**

"Woah hold up Matthews. You hear that? Sounded like a scream. A painful scream"

"yea I heard it too Lt. it's probably firefighter Casey. Since the scream sounded so painful, it only makes sense."

"Casey is a Lieutenant, Matthews. But yea you're probably right. Casey! HEY CASEY! If you can hear me call out!"

"Severide! SEVERIDE! It's Casey! I'm over here! I hurt like hell! You gotta come to me! SEVERIDE HELP ME!"

"Lets go Matthews! C'mon hurry!"

It seriously is really good to hear his voice. It would have been a really fucking awful day if he woulda been dead when we found him.

C'mon casey, where are you. How many feet have we gone? I feel like we should see you by now Casey.

"CASEY, CALL OUT AGAIN!"

"SEVERIDE! You're close, your voice is louder now! My flashlight on my helmet is on, look for the light!"

"10-4 Casey!" I just really hope I can see his light. Wait, is that him?

"Casey? That you?" Please be Casey, please be Casey!

"Yea Severide, its me. Id turn but it hurts like hell when I move."

"Matthews call the other team, I'll radio Chief Boden."

"10-4 Lt. Severide!"

"Severide to Boden"

"go ahead Severide."

"Im in the basement towards front side, found Casey. He's alive, but we are gonna need an EMT to give him some morphine before we move him."

"Ok severide, I will send someone."

_CREEAAKK!_

_THUD!_

"Severide, you ok?"

"Yes chief, looks like the place is starting to collapse, we gotta go now."

"Severide, get RIT, get Casey, and get your asses outta there! NOW! You're gonna have to move Casey without the morphine and backboard."

"Yes sir." Damn. I feel really bad for Casey. This is gonna hurt like hell for him.

"Matthews, tell the other team to get out now, we got Casey. Hey, Casey, I'm really sorry but this is gonna hurt really bad. You can yell at me later, I don't care because trust me, I really wish I didn't have to do this, it's just—"

"Severide?"

"yea Casey?"

"Just get me the hell outta here. Please."

"ok im gonna drag on three, alright? 1-2-3"

"AHHH! Dammit!"

**Dawson's POV:**

"Herrmann we are gonna pass you off to another ambo crew alright? They will take you down to Lakeshore and get you looked at ok?"

"yea I will be fine Dawson, but is me being boarded and collared really all that necessary?"

"yea, sorry Herrmann. We can't break protocol, especially for you! We will see you soon, alright?"

"Yea just get Casey outta that building, alright?"

"Severide is working on it, chief said he found him. He requested morphine, but chief said no time, just get him out here now."

"Ok, see ya Dawson."

I wonder how badly Matt is hurt? He doesn't ever complain. I just hope he is alright. He's my best friend, and I still really like him. I would be so upset if he died.

No. Dammit Dawson, you can not think that way. Casey is strong, and tough. Severide is amazing at his job. Casey is in perfectly capable hands. He will be fine. Ugh, I just wish Severide would pull his ass out already. I just ne—

"DAWSON! Hello? Are you even listening?"

"huh? Oh sorry Shay, what where you saying?"

"Wow. Really? You seriously didn't pay attention? Chief said to get a board and collar ready for Casey, along with some morphine. Get the O2 and a mask, some gauze, and splints. Severide found Casey and is on his way out. The building is starting to collapse or chief would have sent in a couple of guys to board and collar him in the basement. He is also in a lot of pain."

"He fell 2 stories?! Oh my gosh. What did he hurt? Is he conscious? Is he burned? Has he inhaled a lot of smoke? Shay, how bad is he?"

"woah Dawson, we don't know anything yet. Just hurry and get the stuff so we can be over there when Severide pulls him out, ok? You sure you can handle this?"

"Yes. I have to be there for him. He would do the same for me. Ok lets just hurry and get over there."

"Gabriella Dawson! You still like Casey, don't you?"

Do not turn red. Do not turn red.

"ohhh Dawson, embarrassed are we? Now what does Peter Mills think of all this?"

"Shay this is not the time or place to discuss this. I will tell you when we are off the fire grounds, ok?"

"ok, so peter mills doesn't know. Got it. You ready? Lets go."

**Casey's POV:**

"Severide! Hold up! AHHHHH! FUCK! Holy shit. It is so hard to breathe. Can you please just leave me here and go get some morphine before you finish dragging me out? Please. I am begging you."

"Matt, I am so sorry but chiefs orders, evacuate the building tis gonna collapse. We are almost there, about 25 more feet to go. Youre gonna be alright, I promise. Shay and Dawson are outside waiting. They got painkillers for you. Just hang in there alright?"

"Fine. But is there anyway you could drag me faster? Run if you have to, just please get my ass outta here, and fast."

"damn casey, your such a pushy victim! Alright, I will see what I can do. On three, ready? 1-2-3!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH! Dammit! Wait. Severide, stop. Woah. Turn me, I think im gonna puke. I swear I think im gonna- -" Oh gosh, retching hurts. Everything hurts. Holy hell I can't get outta here fast enough. Oh geez here we go again..

"Aww man that's nasty! What the hell did you eat Casey? Man you ok?"

"I ate the same as you Severide, and I just need to get outta here."

"Nasty, now I wanna vomit. And we got like 10 feet to go, think you can handle it if we just go all at once?"

"I don't care, just do it."

**Dawson's POV:**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" oh gross, the sound of someone retching. "AHHHHHHHH!" oh my gosh, poor Matt. I hope Severide gets him out- oh hey its Severide!

"Matt! Hey you ok? Where does it hurt? We gotta board and collar you and then we will take you down to lakeshore, alright?"

"Gabby, I am so glad to see you! My left arm, and my back hurt, I hit the weak spot on the first floor with my left side and that turned me and I landed on my bottle when I landed in the basement. It's really hard to breathe, and I feel sick." Oh matt, I feel so bad for you.

"ok Matt, im gonna collar you and give you some oxygen ok? Slow steady breaths. Shay, splint his arm, do you want to sit him up and take his bottle off? Or do you think its best to leave it on till we get to lakeshore?"

"Dawson, I think we should just let the doctors deal with it, I don't want him to hate us for hurting him too much. Give him some morphine, and unbutton his jacket, he is sweating like crazy."

"Matt, hey we are gonna give you some morphine ok? Its gonna make you feel a bit better. Hey are you hot?"

"No, Dawson, im freezing. Please help me."

"Shay, he's going into shock. We have to move, now!"


	4. Breakups

**Shay's POV:**

Shit. Casey is going into shock. Dawson better not freak out on me.

"OK Casey, relax, ok? You're gonna feel a little stick, alright? Just breathe easy. Severide, grab the blanket and roll it up, then when we put him on the backboard tick it up under his feet. Dawson, unbuckle the straps to his bottle, we are gonna have to take it off. Severide, when we roll him pull his bottle out from under him, then Dawson slide the board under him. Ok, on three, ready? 1-2-3"

"AHHH!"

"Casey, I'm sorry but it had to be done. Ok, Severide get the spider straps out of that blue bag right there and hand them to me. Put the towel under his feet so they are elevated. Dawson I need an IV in his arm, I think he's starting to dehydrate a little bit too. Mills, Otis! Grab the stretcher please!"

"Got it Shay"

"thanks guys. Ok, Dawson, lift on three, 1-2-3 go! Ok, Casey, were gonna get you down to Lakeshore now, you're gonna be alright. Dawson you ride in back, and mills, you ride with her in case she needs help, I'll drive."

"Shay, let me ride upfront. Please."

"sure Kelly. OK guys lets get him in the back of the ambo, go, go, go!" Damn what's with Kelly, he looks like he's about to cry or something. I'll just have to ask him later I guess.

**Mill's POV:**

Ok, Gabby is acting like it's her boyfriend that got hurt. Seriously, what the hell? I mean I know she and Casey are best friends, but she is MY girlfriend, NOT his. Is she cheating on me? She seriously doesn't seem like the type of person to do that but honestly something's gotta be up between those two. I mean when I asked her if I was getting in the way of her and Casey, she said no. I mean I know I should trust her and all…

"MILLS! What the hell? I said hand me the scissors behind you, and a towel! I gotta get him hooked up to the monitor!"

Oh great. After she cuts his shirt off, hes gonna beat me. I don't work out, but he does. Damn. Im just really glad shes too busy on trying to save his ass, so she doesn't have time to notice his 6-pack. I need to hit the gym.

**Dawson's POV:**

What the hell is Mill's problem? He's not even paying attention. And holy mother of abs. Damn Matt!

"Gabby, you gotta help me, I really don't feel good. My stomach is killing me. Please help me."

Oh shit.

"Matt! C'mon Matt stay with me. You can't close your eyes. Matt, don't you dare close your eyes. MATT!"

Dammit matt don't do this to me! "Shay how much longer?!"

"About 5 minutes Dawson! Just hang on ok?"

"Ok shay, just hurry!"

* * *

Damn those 5 minutes couldn't have gone by slower. And oh great Hallie is gonna be his doctor.

"What have we got Gabby? Is Matt ok?"

"Fell down two stories, hit floor one and possibly broke his left arm. Possible C-spine from landing on his bottle in the basement of the house. He was going into shock on scene. O2, 1 ½ bags of saline and 10 mg of morphine to alleviate some of the pain. Was conscious and semi-alert until about 5 minutes ago. BP 100 over 65, heart rate 180. He vomited twice, and was complaining of abdominal pains."

"Got it, thanks Dawson. We got it from here, but you're gonna have to get out of the way now."

"Yea, c'mon Dawson. Let them do their job, let's go get a coffee and give chief an update."

"Ok shay, but can we come right back here? I wanna be here when they can give us an update?

"Alright Dawson, if that's what you want."

"Uhm hey, shay, can I talk to Dawson for a minute, alone?"

"Uh sure Peter Mills, Dawson I'll just go get the coffee and meet you back here, alright?"

"Yea I guess that's ok, what's up mills?"

**Mill's POV:**

Oh don't look at me with those "innocent" eyes. I know you know exactly whats going on. And don't you dare lie to me.

"What's going on between you and Lt. Casey?"

"What are you talking about? I told you nothing was going on! We are just friends!"

"Yea, I find that hard to believe Gabby."

"Peter why don't you trust me?"

"Because Gabby, I know he likes you, and for a while I was pretty sure you liked him. And I feel like I'm just getting in the way! And I'm not gonna stand for that. If you still like him, than you being in a relationship with me is not fair to either of us. So you know what Gabby, unless you can look me in the eye, and tell me, honestly, that you do not have feelings for Lt Casey, then I'm sorry, I'm done."

"Peter he is still into Hallie! Trust me when I tell you there is nothing going on!"

"Save it Gabby."

**Hallie's POV:**

Had I just heard that right? Matthew Casey, the man who I still love, still loves me too?! This can't be true! The second he wakes up I will tell him that I still love him too.

"Ok, we need a c-spine x-ray, and x-rays of his left arm and back. We need a CT scan ok his head, chest, and abdomen. C'mon lets go!"

* * *

"Dr. Thomas, we have the films, and CT scan results."

"Thank you nurse"

Damn. Just as I thought, broken arm, and a concussion. But wait that's it? Nothing else? Damn. He is lucky! Although that arm is gonna need surgery.

"Ok put him up in I.C.U. keep running fluids, and start a morphine drip. Lets prep him for surgery. He's gonna need some pins in his arm while he's under we will stitch up the cuts on his face. Lets move!"

* * *

Well at least surgery was successful. But now I gotta go tell his crew that they can go back, because he is finally starting to wake up. I should go tell him first, before I let anyone back there.

"Hey, Matt, you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Better. I'm still in pain, but it's probably normal, so no big deal. Thanks for your help Hallie."

"Matt, I gotta tell you something."

"What is it Hallie, everything ok?"

"I still love you Matt. I think it could still work between us, I think we should try again."

"Hallie, I'm sorry, but I'm done. We don't want the same things. You want your career, and I want kids. I'm over you; there is someone else who I'm in love with now. Someone who I know wants the same things as I do."

"Oh, because I heard Dawson say that you still loved me. So I thought since you always talk to her, she would know."

"Dammit. Is that what she really thinks? I have got to talk to her. Hallie please send her back."

"So how long have you been in love with Dawson, throughout our entire relationship? Did you cheat on me matt?"

"Hallie no. I didn't cheat on you. I just realized that I loved her like 3-4 weeks ago. Hallie please send her in. I need to talk to her. Please."

"Whatever Matt."

Dammit. I can't believe I just looked like a fool in front of him. Oh my gosh. I can't believe I just did that.


	5. New Beginnings

**A/N: Hey guys! i appreciate all the readers, reviews, favorites, and follows! I'm sorry i havent updated in a few days, life has gotten in the way. I was supposed to have 3 days off over the weekend. I was gonna give you all an update then, however, I spent my weekend working part-time as a EMT. I work all week, so its gonna be a little bit before i can update again. :( So, here is a really long chapter. enjoy!**

**Dawson's POV:**

Ok, seriously its been a good 3 hours, and im getting hungry. If someone doesn't come out in the next 15 minutes, im gonna have to go get some food. Oh wait, here comes Hallie! Wait, why is she crying?

"Hallie, is everything ok? Is Matt alright?"

"Yea, Matt is good, he wants to see you. I'll take you to his room. Since he is up in ICU you get 20 minutes to visit."

"Ok, thanks Hallie. So how bad are his injuries?"

"Not bad, he broke his left arm, and had to get some pins. He also has a pretty nasty concussion, and got 20 stitches total in his face, but other than that he's ok."

"Really? What about his back? He said he landed on his bottle."

"We checked, and nothing. He got really lucky. He's gonna be in a lot of pain, and have some nasty bruising, possibly even bruised vertebrae, but nothing is broken."

"wow. So, how long will he have to stay in the hospital?"

"Probably a week or so, mostly because of the concussion."

"Oh ok. Hey why were you crying when you came out to get me?"

"Oh uh, it was nothing, really."

"Ok, well thanks for everything Hallie."

"Yea, no problem."

* * *

"Hey Matt, how are you feeling?"

"I've been better, but things just got better, no that you are here."

OH MY GOSH. Did Matt really just say that? Is that his flirty smile or his regular smile? Just play cool Gabby, just play cool.

"You're sweet, but you're a jerk! You nearly gave me a heart attack by falling through that floor!"

"You think you were scared? I was terrified, thought I wasn't gonna get to get out and see your beautiful face ever again!"

Ok, that was definitely his flirty smile, I wonder if he's still a little loopy from the Anesthesia?

"are you still feeling effects of the anesthesia?"

"no. but by falling through that floor, I realized something. There are a lot of things I haven't done yet, that I really need to do."

"like what?"

Where in the hell is this going? Is Matt hinting that he likes me?

"pull up a chair, lets talk Gabby."

**Casey's POV:**

"Ok, what do you want to talk about Matt?"

"Gabby, are you really, truly happy with Mills?"

I swear if she says she is, I might actually cry. I can't lose her to Mills. I mean seriously, the guy is a probie, looks like he is barely 20, he's still a baby.

"Why?"

"Because, I just need to know. You are my best friend in the entire world, and I need to make sure you're happy. I need to know if he was the reason you were crying earlier, so if he was I can kick his ass."

"well, uh…"

"Oh Gabby, don't cry, hey, its ok, come here. Whats the matter?"

"Uhh, I was crying earlier because I'm not happy with Mills, I don't want to be with mills. He came over and we had dinner, and I drank a lot of wine, and got drunk. I don't know if he was drunk or not. I knew he liked me, and I would have felt so awful if I would have told him I don't want to be with him. I figured that I could just learn to love him. And at first I kinda liked it. It was nice. But I realized he was just a rebound after you shut me down, twice. I knew I should have waited to try something with you until you were fully over Hallie. And I'm crying now because you say things, and I take them the wrong way, and think you actually like me, and I let myself think for just a minute that we could actually work out. And then I have to remind myself that no, you still love Hallie. And I respect that Matt. But while the doctors were taking care of you, when you were unconscious, Peter started yelling at me because he finally realized that I don't love him the way he loves me. He knows I still like you. And he dumped me, and I'm happy, but I feel like an ass."

"I will kick his ass. Any man who takes advantage of you like that is not a man. You're lucky im laying in a hospital bed right now."

"what are you talking about 'taking advantage of me'. Peter didn't hurt me."

"You were drunk. Had you not been drunk you wouldn't have slept with him. You basically said so yourself. But do you really still like me?"

"Yea Matt, but you're still into Hallie, I get it. You guys were together for 8 years, I don't expect you to be over her in a few weeks."

"yea but I am over her. I'm done. We tried, but we don't want the same things. We actually just had that discussion like 20 minutes ago. She heard you tell Peter that I still loved her. Which is false. There is someone else I love."

"oh…"

"the reason I didn't kiss you when I was over was because Vargas was about to kill himself. Trust me, had Severide not called me, I would have kissed you then. And when we went to your cousin's Christmas party, and you took me to the really cool library, I would have kissed you then. But you were drunk, or close to it anyway. If I am going to kiss you, I want you to be completely sober. I want to do it right, not take advantage of you. I could have easily kissed you that night, but I wanted to give you the opportunity to say 'no'. Plus, I wanted you to remember our first kiss. I want you to remember every little tiny detail about that. When I said 'this is worth doing right' I meant it. Gabby, you drive me crazy. You are beautiful, funny, you always know how to make me smile. I have always trusted you, even more than I ever trusted Hallie. And I knew her longer than you. I didn't realize it until like the last month I was with Hallie, that I no longer loved her. And about 2 weeks after that, I realized that I liked you. And when Hallie and I just couldn't make it work, I knew you were the one for me. You and I want the same things, kids, family. And I am so sorry I gave you the wrong signals. But you know what Gabby, I don't like you—"

"Excuse me Mr. Casey, but visiting hours are over, I'm going to have to ask your visitor to say goodbye and leave now."

"Gabby I love you."

"Matt, I love you too."

" Nurse, can't one person spend the night? If they are a spouse, or a significant other?"

"Yes Mr. Casey, but I thought you were single, according to Dr. Thomas"

"Well Dr. Thomas is wrong."

"Ok, let me just grab a different pass for your visitor then."

"Thank you nurse. Since you're sober, and single, and because I really can't wait any longer, can I kiss you Gabby?"

"Yes."

YES! At last, I succeeded! MATTHEW CASEY FINALLY HAS THE GIRL OF HIS DREAMS! Wow, Gabby has some really soft lips, and she is an amazing kisser too.

**Dawson's POV:**

This can't be happening! It's like a dream come true! Wow, matt is a fantastic kisser. I wish this wouldn't ever end.

"excuse us, are we interrupting anything?"

"Oh, uh, wow. hey Shay, Severide, Mills, and wow, how did you all get up here? They only allow one visitor at a time."

"we have special privileges Dawson. One of our own is hurt. They don't tend to argue with an angry fire chief. We just wanted to say hi, and let ya know that Herrmann is going to come up in a bit to see you, they are keeping him overnight for observation. "

"Thanks Chief."

"No problem Casey, feel better."

"Bye guys!"

Oh my gosh, this is awful. Mills just saw that. I Just proved him right that I do still love Matt. Oh my gosh. He looks pissed.

" Gabby, can I talk to you a second?"

"I guess, whats up Peter Mills?"

"Whats up? Really? You said Lt. Casey was still into Hallie, what the hell, just proving yourself wrong? I can't believe you! I was pissed, I was gonna come up here and apologize offer to buy you dinner. But no. I'm done. I can't believe this."

"HEY! Mills. What the fuck? DO NOT yell at her, you hear me? Do not fucking yell at her. You are pretty damn lucky that im lying in a hospital bed right now, or I would fucking lay your ass out. You are not a man. Because no man takes advantage of a drunk woman, no man does that. Do me a favor, and leave. We will talk when I get out of here. And if I find out you are treating Gabby like shit at work, I will do the same to you. You hear me? You will treat her with respect, and you will treat her with kindness. And I will tell Severide and Boden about this, and have them make sure it actually happens. Got it? Good, now leave. Fucking asshole."

"You're damn lucky you are my superior Casey, or I would have some words to say back to you. And bye Gabby, see you at work next shift. Have fun with your new boy toy. Watch out Lt. she plays with people."

_SMACK!_

"You will never, ever talk like that about me again. Do you hear me peter mills? I am sorry that I played with you. But Matt is right. You did take advantage of me that night this all started between us. Goodbye Peter Mills."

"Damn, remind me not to piss you off! Where did you learn to hit like that babe?"

"You try growing up with Antonio!"

"I swear Gabby, if he ever talks to you like that again, I will kick his ass somewhere up between his shoulder blades."

"Matt, he is just upset, and I feel like it is kinda—"

_Mhhmmmm_, if I could kiss Matthew Casey every minute of every day, I would.

"That was a really nice way of telling me to shut up."

_Mhmmmm_, Damn, he is like the best kisser ever!

"Woah! Dawson, how many times are you gonna give mouth to mouth today? Do i need to get a nurse, is he gonna be alright?! haha!"

"Oh shut up Herrmann! haha"

"what happened to mills?"

"Long story. But its over between mills and I."

"Well I gathered that much! But I'm happy for you two, really."

"Thanks Herrmann."

"No problem, im just happy you both realized that you are meant for each other."


End file.
